


Angel in the Sunlight

by liltwinflow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Suga is just Suga, Writer! Daichi, why is it so hard to think of a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: They were close, very close. So close in fact that their noses could touch, and Suga could smell the remains of the coffee Daichi had drank earlier that morning.They say that once you’ve grown used to a long-term relationship, you lose those initial sparks. That tingling feeling in your lips after you’ve kissed. Some say that excitement will most likely be replaced with a comfortable feeling instead. Then why did Suga feel a surge of warmth, a tickling buzz, when their lips simply brushed against one another’s?





	Angel in the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you Sara for being great and reading this over for me <3 And thank you Lina for the suggestion/prompt ^^

 

It felt as though a wet feather was being dragged across his chest; cold and damp, tickling his skin as it passed. There was a weight on his lap, not too heavy not too light, it was enough to keep him from floating away. In the back of his mind he registered the weight belonged to his beloved Sugawara, wearing the shirt he himself would have been wearing to match his pyjama bottoms had the man not have stolen it in the early hours of the morning.

Even with the daylight pouring into the room, illuminating everything it could, Daichi still found himself nodding off. Head sinking into the pillow below him, body being warmed by the pale smoothness of Suga’s legs either side of his body. He felt content. The ticklish sensation of the paintbrush on his chest now felt calming, he followed its movements in his head imagining what it could be that Suga was painting on his skin.

Suga was humming, a song they heard on the radio not long ago. Every now and then he’d sing, the few words he remembered, quietly. Then he’d laugh when he got the words wrong and a surge of warmth would fill Daichi as he pictured the smile which must have accompanied that laugh, behind closed eyes.

The smell of liquid paint somehow made him sleepier, body gradually relaxing further and further until he could feel himself drifting in pleasant dreams of the man sat on his lap – careful of the paint covering his torso.  

He doesn’t know where Suga got the idea from, nor how he found himself agreeing to it. He does know however, that he doesn’t regret his decision. It was worth it for the happy expression which formed on Suga’s face at the acceptance.

Somewhere between the humming filling the room, and the paint being spread along his body, Daichi fell asleep. Chest rising and falling steadily, with his head tilted to the side in a somewhat uncomfortable looking position.

At least until a voice spoke directly into his ear, scaring him out of his dreams and back into the real world. Daichi jumped, along with his heart who seemed to forget how to beat momentarily. His eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly to clear the sleepy haze which had formed. It took a few seconds for him to hear the laughter coming from above him, bleary eyes looking up at the laughing figure in confusion.

“Nice nap?” Suga asked, tone evidently teasing as he covered his mouth in a weak attempt of holding in his giggles.

Daichi forgot how to breathe.

Now, he didn’t want to be cliché but how else could he describe Suga in this current moment other than (quite literally) breath-taking? His slivery hair had grown a fair amount since high school, locks now falling over his eyes and curling more under his ears. Daichi wondered what he’d look like in a few months’ time, would he cut his hair then?

The thing that got Daichi, however, was the way the light shone seamlessly in the room outlining Suga’s body with a perfect glow. He looked like a gift sent from the heavens, and Daichi wished he could capture this very image forever.

“It was until you woke me up.” He eventually managed to reply, reminding himself to _breathe_ because it would be no use to pass out from lack of oxygen when your boyfriend looks so stunning.

Suga only giggled more, “It’s no fair that you’re sleeping and I’m not.”

“I never said that you couldn’t join me.” Daichi murmured, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. His hands felt heavy as he lifted them to rest on Suga’s thighs, warm and bare for Daichi to admire. If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed the man wasn’t wearing anything underneath that shirt. The shirt which was slowly tipping off his right shoulder, exposing parts of his chest which weren’t covered by the buttons keeping it together. It wasn’t too oversized on him, rather he just didn’t put it on properly. Neither of the two minded much.

“I’m painting though, it’s no fun if you’re sleeping through it.” Suga droned, shifting to a more comfortable position. Daichi’s grip on his thighs tightened for a moment before his firm hands moved up to rest on his hips. “Talk to me.”

Daichi watched as Suga dipped his paint brush into red liquid, swirling it around in the palette he bought a few days ago when he came up with this idea. He hummed.

“Okay.” He responded after a short while of thoughts. Suga bit back his smile and continued to paint, Daichi shivered at the coldness before speaking up.

 

“Think…Think of a river. Flowing deep within you, refreshing you, drowning you in…”

“In?” asked Suga after a few seconds of silence, an amused expression spreading over his face as Daichi seemed to think deeply about what to say next.

“In happiness.” He finished, earning a snicker from his boyfriend.

“As expected from a writer” Suga mocked with a snort.

Although he was being made fun off, he couldn’t help but adore that sound. Repeating it in his head, again and again and again. Outwardly, he rolled his eyes. Lifting his hands to squeeze Suga’s hips, electing a small squeak from the man and oh- that was even better sound. One he wanted to hear again, he restrained himself in favour of continuing what he had prepared.

 

“It’s calming, every bump and rock it passes through takes you on a different adventure.”

The brush began to move once again, running down his chest in one fluid motion. Daichi smiled thinking how it resembled the river he was talking about, and briefly wondered if Suga had changed the colour he was painting in during this time.

 

“Think of a sunset. Colours blending together, mixing, blurring in the sky, creating a warmth that swells in your chest melting any thoughts that come to mind. It seeps through the darkness beginning to form, it leaves you mesmerised.”

The brush slows down, repeating the same back and forth movement over a spot on his shoulder. Suga’s eyes are boring into his lips, watching as they open and close forming the words leaving them, but there’s a faraway look in his eyes. As though he was listening but entranced, lost in what he was saying. Daichi smiled wider.

 

“Think of a flower field. Dozens, and Dozens of beautiful petals blooming all around you, dancing in the steady breeze. Your skin tingles from each brush of them, their natural smell leaves you light. Makes you weightless.”

 

There’s silence for a short while. Suga doesn’t seem to realise that Daichi had stopped talking or that his brush had stopped moving, the paint beginning to dry. His lips were parted, his front teeth lightly nipping the middle of his bottom lip in the way they usually did when he was lost in thought.

Daichi’s hands continued to rub his soft, warm skin, eyes taking in everything about the man sat on his lap. From the way loose strands of hair fell over his eyes, to the semi evident curves of his body beneath the shirt. Suga was truly stunning.

 

“Koushi” His voice broke through the silence, and Suga’s thoughts. His silver haired angel blinking once, twice, and then a third time before shifting his gaze up to Daichi’s own eyes.

“D-Daichi…” the circular motions on his hips told Suga to take his time and speak. “What…Why-?” He shook his head, silver locks following in tow.

Somehow, Daichi understood what he was getting at. “You told me to talk to you, didn’t you?” He asked, a somewhat smug smile on his lips.

Suga nodded then quickly shook his head once more. “I did but, what was that?”

“That was everything I feel when I’m with you.”

 

A prominent blush spread across Suga's cheeks, he looked shocked, embarrassed. He raised his hand as though he was going to smack Daichi for saying something so cheesy, and yet so heart-warming, but instead covered his heated face with a bashful look to the side. “Daichi…”

And suddenly, Daichi couldn’t take it anymore. He moved the brush from Suga’s hand to the bedside table, heaving himself to sit up. Suga scrambled at the action, his own hands shooting out to grab Daichi’s shoulders as Daichi hooked his arms behind him to keep him upright.

They were close, very close. So close in fact that their noses could touch, and Suga could smell the remains of the coffee Daichi had drank earlier that morning.

They say that once you’ve grown used to a long-term relationship, you lose those initial sparks. That tingling feeling in your lips after you’ve kissed. Some say that excitement will most likely be replaced with a comfortable feeling instead. Then why did Suga feel a surge of warmth, a tickling buzz, when their lips simply _brushed_ against one another’s?

He leant forward, capturing more of Daichi’s lips, more of _Daichi –_ and Daichi gave him his all.

And when they parted, Suga felt as though he was in that flower field. Light and Weightless.

He let out a puff of breath, resting his forehead against Daichi’s. Paint forgotten as he whispered;

_“As expected of a writer.”_


End file.
